Underground Singers
by Gurrbill
Summary: A Doctor Who/Glee Crossover. When members of the Glee Club start disappearing, people just think it's a prank being played. But when a strange man in a bow tie with a blue box appears in the middle of the classroom with his two companions, everything takes a turn. For the worse or better? Well, you'll have to read to find out...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this plot-fill Doctor Who/ Glee crossover! Please excuse how short the Prologue is, but it's just a prologue. The other chapters will be much longer, I promise :D**

**I made this because I found that not many of these crossovers have actual plot, so I thought 'I shall make one!' And here it is! Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Doctor Who or anything copyrighted in this, or any other chapter of this fanfiction.**

**Underground Singers**

Another Glee session over. Another day of teasing, bullying and slushy-throwing over once again, depleting the already small amount of dignity Finn had left.

Admittedly, he wasn't the _smartest _person in the school. Far from it, judging by the looks people gave him sometimes, but he did still have feelings. Sure, singing was an escape for a while, as well as being with people he knew he could trust, but… it didn't stop the bullying did it?

He trudged on out of the school grounds in a defeated looking way as these thoughts ran through his head. The ground splashed beneath his feet from the puddles of shimmering rainwater gathered there, but he didn't care. He was already soaked to the bone; his coat had mysteriously vanished and just as he had walked outside, the heavens had decided to open. It was safe to say his hair was plastered thoroughly to his head.

Footsteps stopped, however, as the once jock froze in to place, listening intently. A faint rustling was coming from the nearby skips, like someone was trapped under the weight of stinking trash. Maybe it was another Glee Clubber? It wouldn't be the first time one of them had been thrown in to the dumpster. Kurt had too many first hand accounts to prove that.

Tentatively, Finn walked toward the dumpster.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

His fingers were on the rim of the skip now, eyes peering in to pile of garbage. The smell was horrible.

"…Kurt…?"

Another rustle, and before the Glee Clubber knew what was happening, there was a clawed hand around his throat, before a complete numbing sensation started at the back of his head. He felt his legs falter and he fell to the ground with a splashy thump. His bag fell to the floor and books spilled out, but Finn didn't pay attention to that.

His vision was blurring and the last thing he saw was a pair of pale, completely blue eyes staring at him from what seemed to be a crystalline face.

After that, it went black.

**-Cue Doctor Who Opening Theme-**

**So, what's happened to Finn? And what's going to happen next? Why am I asking you all of these questions?**

**R & R please ^^**


	2. What Just Happened?

**Another chappie ^^**

Underground Singers

Chap 1

"I just don't understand it."

The Chief of police stared intently at the fact files laid across his desk. Finn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Artie's faces stared back at him, all of them smiling and unknowing. Under each fact file was a date, and the only thing the chief could piece together was how close each date was. Two days apart each time. No more, no less.

"How can all these children go missing without a trace?"

The thirty-nine year old man ran a finger across each date, brows creasing together in concentration. The earliest disappearance was September the tenth, belonging to a 'Finn Hudson'. Ever since then, kids from McKinley had been vanishing off the clock. Two days after Finn, 'Santana Lopez' had vanished and the cycle continued. A child would disappear every two days.

The latest date belonged to Artie Abrams, who had disappeared yesterday; even his wheelchair had vanished. The chief didn't see how though; as well as sending search parties out to track down the others, he had kept closely watched tabs on the high-school to see any change. Even the CCTV cameras hadn't captured anything on tape. These children were vanishing without a trace and no-one knew why.

The chief didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

The usual happy voices of song didn't exist in the Glee Club today. The remaining teenagers sat in their chairs, all paying rapt attention to Mr Schuester, who paced back and forth in front of them, worry painted on his features. His hands knotted themselves together in a nervous way and he seemed to be muttering to himself.

Five minutes of this odd behavior was enough, but ten? Puck couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhhh… Mr Schue?"

Said teacher looked up, startled. It was as if he'd only just seen his students there.

Puck inclined his head subtly, raising his eyebrows in silent question. Mr Schue seemed to deflate where he stood, before turning to fully face the teenagers.

"You guys don't know anything, do you?"

A chorus of sad, whispered 'No's were thrown back at the teacher.

He sighed. Half of his kids were missing now, and in two weeks nothing had changed, aside from the fact that more kept disappearing. The only ones left now were Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Mike and Tina, and they were all just as confused as he was. Just as worried. Though no one admitted it or said it aloud, all these disappearances were scaring them, making them fearful. Will could see it in their faces.

But, for the sake of the club, they had carried on singing. What else was there to do? The police department was working overtime, as well as the news and concerned parents. Flyers of the missing children were posted everywhere; you couldn't go outside for more than five minutes without seeing Artie or Santana's face staring back at you.

The Spanish teacher let all this run through his head for a few moments, silence adorning the classroom again. He had to brave, for the benefit of New Directions. To them, he was a figurehead, a leader. Someone who could pull them out of a crisis in a snap. They couldn't lose faith in him now.

Abruptly, he clapped his hands together, nearly making Mercedes fall out of her seat. The teens all looked back at him from where they sat, eyes curious, even a little been judging.

"Well, have we got any suggestions for songs today? Anyone wanna come up and strut their stuff?"

He gave a fake smile and beckoned to the stage as though he were showcasing it, trying to get their spirits up. But no-one moved, nor so much as made squeak. It was as though someone had placed an invisible blanket of hopelessness over the club. Will was just beginning to lose hope when Mercedes finally spoke up.

"What's the point? New Directions is finished."

Kurt made a 'Mhmm…' of agreement behind her.

"Yeah, I mean," Mike spoke up this time, "We've only got six people here. And you know the rules, Mr Schue; not enough people, no entry."

"And besides, if we did get more people," Blaine said from the back of the room, "It wouldn't be the same, would it?"

Inaudible chattering broke out now, as the kids discussed the fact between themselves. And, much to Will's disappointment, they were all agreeing on Mercedes' point: New Directions was finished.

The chattering was climbing higher now, and if he was to stop all this doubt creeping in, he'd have to act fast.

"Okay, okay I get it!" he said loudly, walking center stage again. The chattering immediately stopped as all heads turned in the teacher's direction. Even the piano player looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"So, New Directions can't go on without more people," he looked pointedly at Mike, who seemed to shy away a little at his teacher's gaze, "And it wouldn't be the same without the others,"-Blaine nodded a little- "But is that the whole reason you wanted to perform? So you can win _regionals?"_

A ripple of shame seemed to shiver through the teenagers, all except for Puck who nodded before realizing his mistake and hastily shaking it.

"I thought you wanted _express yourselves, _to be different and acknowledged. Not just to win a contest. And I know, to you this is all just mushy, 'team spirit' stuff, but it has a meaning. A meaning I thought you all cared about."

He paused for a moment and looked around, "And you know what? I think our missing members would _want _us to carry on doing what we do. Even if it means losing a contest or letting new people join up. They'd want Glee to carry on. Especially the more ambitious of them."

A smile wound itself across Kurt's face as the thought of Rachel popped in to his head. 'Ambitious' was one way of putting it…

"So," Will carried on, once again pausing in the middle of the 'stage', "What do you say?"

A moment of silence passed, and Will thought he hadn't gotten through to them at all, when all of a sudden, Kurt stood up and began to walk in-between the rows of chairs to the applause of the other teens.

"Well, I'm glad I got through to you."

"Oh please," Kurt said sceptically, rolling his eyes, "I'm just up here so you don't start another one of your speeches again. It was like something out of a sixties cartoon teaching us the moral of good and bad; please don't do it again."

Mr Schue knew the boy was joking. At least, he _hoped_ he was…

Kurt replaced Mr Schue as he stood in center stage, preparing himself for another performance. He nodded at the ever-present pianist, and a familiar, upbeat tune began to strike up. But just as Kurt opened his mouth, ready to spill his heart out, an odd, other-worldly noise filled the room. The closest thing it could be described to was a 'woosh'.

Nearly tripping over, the boy spun round on his heel and stumbled backwards, just as the great blue police box materialized behind him. It sat there, clear as day in the artificial lighting of the room as though it were a commonplace object, regularly seen in high-school classrooms. The piano stopped playing.

All eyes were on the box and Will managed to stumble out a few stuttered, shocked words out of his mouth that went something like 'What… how… _what?' _

His questions deepened further however, when the door opened, and a man with a mop of brown hair and wearing deep blue bow tie around his neck stuck his head outside the door, a wild look in his eyes. He made a grunt of annoyance.

"Well, this certainly isn't Nebulus eighteen! Amy?" he called over his shoulder.

A distinctly female, Scottish voice yelled back. "What, Doctor?"

"You didn't touch anything when we took off, did you?"

This time, the disembodied voice seemed to be coming closer. "No why would I-?"

The door to the police box flew fully open this time, and a red haired woman made her presence known, words faltering in her mouth as she stared out at the still completely stunned McKinley students.

"…touch anything in the TARDIS?" she finished numbly, as the Doctor finally stepped out and straightened his bowtie. He lifted his arms up as if he were greeting a crowd and announced loudly:

"Well, hello everyone! I'm the Doctor."

**R&R please!**


End file.
